


gold rush | contrarian shit

by paceslikeaghost8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Romance, Slow Burn, bored reader, gold rush by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceslikeaghost8/pseuds/paceslikeaghost8
Summary: your life isn't boring but it isn't exciting either. until your friend armin introduces you to his best friend. you seek comfort in the eyes that make you gleam in pure excitement.Not proofread!!listen to taylor swift's gold rush if you want to experience this in ultra 4K <3
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	gold rush | contrarian shit

I usually sit all by myself in the corner of the library, losing myself in the assignment I'm writing. Every other week after my midterms have had me locked away in this comforting silence. Loneliness is long forgotten as I remember my mother and fathers’ hard earned money given to an institute. By no means were they unsuccessful, by no means did I have a hard time growing up. However, I learned how to save money because my parents knew how to as well. Every now and then they’d invest in traveling which brought me closer to the Arlert family. Speaking of the Arlerts, their son Armin mentioned that his best friend got admitted into my university. I may have cared but this information was as lost as loneliness because all I did was badmouth the hours spent not studying. 

Here comes a group of boys, sitting not far from the vacancy I built. They would come here every other afternoon and their conversations were not quiet. Neither were those dialogues loud as I played movie soundtracks through my earphones. They’d have a cup of coffee each and one of them would always sneak in beer in a flask. People would bring vodka or whiskey but he always had beer. Tall, lean, long face, sharp eyes and dirty blonde mullet with an undercut. His friends call him Jean. It baffles me because sometimes he’d get slightly loud when another boy would jump on him, maybe if they weren’t slightly tipsy that they’d be quieter. Also, I knew they were working on a group project because so often they would discuss democracy, freedom, authoritarianism and dictatorships. I hear them bickering over high school, realizing how much I miss having the same classes with my friends let alone doing a group project. 

After the semester has ended, I find myself packing my suitcase. Only essentials. Nothing more, nothing less. Both Armin’s parents and mine went on an overseas trip with their work friends. We both bailed because I knew traveling wasn’t relaxing all the time. To my family the exploring came first and I agreed with the method. Which is funny because mom would unwind from her stressful life through distractions, not laziness. I just wanted to lie around in my old bedroom. But Armin has already invited me to his vacation home in a coastal town not far from my parents’ house. My best friends were busy so I took the train alone in an isolated afternoon. I am so lonely. Why am I so content but also, not content at all?

I don’t know why Armin gave me the invitation but I did not mind his redbrick house at all. Most of the house had the color scheme of dark coffee coloured wood with a contrast of white, little hints of pastel purplish blue on the dining table and kitchen counters. Adorned by marble floors, the wooden stairwell welcomes you right behind the foyer. I stare at the cathedral ceilings on my way to the room, but the truest breathtaking view is from the large picture windows in the hallway. Below is the patio and the patio leads to the riverfront, I almost get lost in the water. My thoughts are interrupted as I expect Armin’s butler’s footsteps but I’m faced with someone else. 

Eyes were as blue as they were green, as teal as they were turquoise. He has my suitcase in one hand while poorly balancing a tray of tea and cookies on the other. I hear a familiar voice from below saying, “Eren, I told you to take the tray later.”  
“Sorry, Hannes was busy.” he huffs out as he looks up at me from the landing of the staircase. Quickly he enters my room and places the tray on a coffee table. “Woops, I’m Eren. Armin’s childhood friend. Sorry for the late intro.” I introduced myself quietly, taken aback by his energy and familiarity. As if he made himself at home in my room, his mouth found his way on one of the chocolate chip cookies from the ceramic plate beside the cup of tea. He apologizes, effortlessly justifying his action because he got tired carrying my suitcase.  
“I could have done it myself.” I say.  
“No, it’s okay. I was messing with you.” he responds. 

He is… beautiful. Other than his big eyes decorated by wild irises, his soft head of brown hair reaches the tops of his shoulders. Face slightly heated by what I’m guessing is the glow of the lit fireplace in my abode. I don’t stare at men that often but it took almost everything in me to move my eyes away. I have to mention his musky height, hovering slightly and creating a shadow against the sunlight coming through my windows. His supple lips turn into a smile since I subconsciously stay still and his figure moves past I and out of the door. I haven’t paid attention to what he said before he left, disliking what I see in the mirror. My face is flushed red in expectation of God only knowing what, time staying still and letting go all of a sudden. The quick brush of his upper arm by the right side of my body isn’t forgotten by my skin. Randomly, I think of reaching my hand so the fingers can linger on his face. Whatever it is, I can’t move forward with it but sadly, the choice isn’t mine to make.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> leave kudos and comments if you'd like. i really hope eren wasn't ooc. here i'd like to mix pre and post timeskip traits of his as i believe that he'd be different in a modern setting.


End file.
